Things Have Changed But Maybe Not
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Name will probably change but oh well. Back in the day they were as thick as theives but as time goes on things change but maybe not as much as you think. Neal needs some help finding his old friend. IDK WHAT TO WRITE ITS ABOUT NEAL AND KELLER AND AN OC OKAY


_"This is not a drill" Mrs Smith said locking the door as the class made their way on to the ground to hide._

 _"So what do you think it is? Drug bust? Manhunt or has someone finally decided to shoot everyone in this stupid school" Matthew grunted as he sat next to Neal._

 _"Probably manhunt again" Neal shrugged leaning his head against the wall_

 _"Whatever it is it needs to hurry up and end so we can get out of here. I have a life" Natasha said moving closer to the pair before resting her head on Matthew's shoulder._

 _"What plans could you have for the Tuesday afternoon?" Neal rolled his eyes at the girl._

 _"It's not this afternoon. It's tonight" she grinned "Tyler finally got the balls to ask me out" Matthew tensed and frowned at the news of his friend going on a date._

 _"Well then be careful don't do anything I wouldn't do" Neal smirked pushing her slightly._

* * *

 _"What does she even see in him?" Matthew grunted kicking a rock along the footpath as he and Neal headed home after the lockdown._

 _"You're just pissed that it's Tyler and not you" Neal said to his friend._

 _"You're damn right" Matthew said picking up the rock and throwing it across the street at a nearby car before going into the apartment building._

 _"Maybe if you actually asked her out we wouldn't have this conversation everyone 2 weeks when Tash moves onto a new guy" Neal pointed out as Matthew fished through his pocket to find his key. Neal stood and watched for a few minutes._

 _"Fucking hell…where is…FUCK" Matthew yelled. Neal laughed as he held the key up to his friend._

 _"You make it so easy" Neal grinned pushing his friend out the way to open the door._

* * *

 _"What kind of asshole walks around this neighbourhood at…. 11 o'clock at night?" Neal grunted picking up a nearby baseball bat._

 _"Just let them go. It's probably the police again" Matthew said. Neal opened the door and barely had time to recognise the person standing in front of him before they hugged him._

 _"Tash?" Neal asked looking at the girl as she sobbed into his chest. Matthew jumped to his feet._

 _"Tash, what's wrong?" Neal asked shutting the door and dropping the bat before wrapping his arms around her._

 _"T-T-Tyler" she managed to get out through the tears._

 _"What happened? Is he hurt? Did he hurt you?" Matthew asked his hands making fists._

 _"Everything was great. He was sweet and funny and we were having a good time and then when we were walking back to his car we went into a park" she puffed trying to catch her breath "and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he started…he started moving his hands and I told him to stop and he wouldn't" she moved away from Neal and the pair could see the rips in her top._

 _"Did he…" Neal trailed off not even wanting to finish his thought_

 _"No… I kicked him in the balls before he had the chance to" Tash said_

 _"I'm gonna kill him" Matthew hissed opening the door but Tash grabbed his arm._

 _"Matthew please don't. He's not worth it" she said. Matthew looked at the girl before sighing. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around her as she began crying again._

 _"Here" Matthew said handing Natasha a cup of coffee as she sat on the fire escape. "Neal's passed out on the couch"_

 _"Of course he is" Natasha rolled her eyes, pulling the sleeves of Matthew's hoodie that he had given her down over her hands before taking the hot drink._

 _"Beautiful isn't it" Natasha smiled taking a sip_

 _"Your idea of beauty must be different to mine" Matthew said looking down at the streets below_

 _"Not there" Natasha said lifting his chin to look up as she leant against the rail "there. The city. It's beautiful all the lights and sounds everything"_

 _"You see the world so differently to me" Matthew shook his head wrapping his arm around her shoulder_

 _"One day we'll be there. In the big city. Living in an amazing apartment. Neal working as an artist, you doing whatever you want like you always do" Natasha smiled nudging Matthew with her hip_

 _"And you?" Matthew whispered in her ear_

 _"A designer world famous" she grinned looking up at him "I'm gonna rule the world"_

 _"You already do" Matthew said kissing her head. Natasha sighed putting your head on his shoulder._

 _"Thank you" Natasha mumbled not moving from Matthew's arms_

 _"What for?" Matthew frowned_

 _"For always standing by me. Through all my mistakes. Through all the boys" Natasha shook her head "I always choose the worse guys"_

 _"I'll always be here for you" Matthew said turning Natasha to face him "I still want to smash Tyler's face in"_

 _"He's not worth it" Natasha shook her head playing with the hem of Matthew's top. Matthew sighed and cupped Natasha's face with one of his hands making her look up at him._

 _"You are perfect fuck any guy that doesn't see that" Matthew said before leaning down to kiss her. Matthew broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Natasha's. He sighed and kissed her head again looking out over the city again._

* * *

 **I just randomly got this idea I don't know how much I'll write or if anyone even reads white collar fanfics anymore** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
